Bruises
by Misanthropic Sycophant
Summary: Do Zero’s really not feel pain? Are they truly a painless fighting pair? NatsuoXYoji NatsuoXYoji fluff angst ;3 One-shot until further notice ;3


The bruise was a dainty little thing. Steadily growing as the broken blood vessel pulsed out more blood under his pale skin. Yet, it invoked an unusual tingling feeling that should not exist in the perfect Zero.

_Pain…why have I been able to feel it all this time? Ever since I was paired with Yoji, it's been there, a specter constantly plaguing me,_ Natsuo thought regretfully.

He smirked at the imperfection that he had turned into. All because if this small bruise, he had finally given into the fact was no longer a perfect member of Zero. He was an imperfection, a small streak in Yoji's otherwise perfect life. Natsuo was somehow tainting him with his impurity at being able to feel pain, like an insect unworthy of life. Failing to complete his job in life. He was going against his role in life, instead seeming content with just smothering the remaining untainted air that his Sacrifice, no, Yoji had about him.

It was like a small purple blossom, frail petals tinged with delicate rays of yellow. Natsuo giggled at the thought of it being a little flower, thinking about the red flowers he had made bloom over Soubi's skin. They had been so beautiful, in the maroon haired boy's eye, blossoming with crimson petals of blood. The blooms that Natsuo had prided himself in growing however, withered away when the blonde had slept. The cat-eared boy was not bothered by the disappearance of his lovely flowers, knowing his work as a gardener was far from over. A smirk slid across his face, and he glanced at his sleeping sacrifice.

Yoji was sprawled out on the bed next to him, and his sea-foam colored hair sprayed in every direction. His sacrifice's steady breathing calmed the maroon-haired boy, and before he could stop himself, Natsuo's long fingers threaded themselves in Yoji's hair. The Sentouki sighed contentedly, and began to stroke through the sleeping boy's hair.

"So soft…" he murmured bringing a few strands of the sea green hair up to his lips. Natsuo inhaled deeply, and was surprised by the sweet smell coming off of the sacrifice's hair and body. Feeling more and more certain that Yoji was sleeping, the maroon haired Sentouki released his partner's hair and began tracing the scars that ran down the cat-eared boy's neck and shoulders. **(A/N: Hmm wait a second if they can sleep off damage are there ever scars? 0.o For my purposes there are okay?)**

Noticing no stirring from his sleeping sacrifice, the one eyed Sentouki continued to trail his nimble fingers over Yoji's neck. Natsuo feeling abnormally calmed by this action, began to trace spiral-like patterns down the other boy's scarred neck. The long since healed wounds had formed beautiful patterns winding down the sea-foam haired boy's body, twining about like overgrown vines. The Sentouki's smirk slowly faded as he saw the ever growing collage of scars that he has been unable to prevent.

_Frail flesh, marred by all elements,_

_Leaving behind,_

_An embodiment of my sin…._

The sleeping boy stirred slightly at his Sentouki's touch, making Natsuo retract his hand hastily. The one-eyed boy stiffened when Yoji rolled closer to him. Natsuo began to edge off the bed, afraid of disturbing his Sacrifice. His movement was restricted by none other than Yoji's hand clinging onto his sleeve. Only as he was reaching his hand out to disentangle Yoji's fingers from his shirt, did Natsuo notice something. Two violet orbs staring at him with great annoyance.

"Why did you stop? It felt nice," Yoji mumbled softly, pulling himself into Natsuo's lap. The one-eyed cat boy, blushed slightly. Yoji smirked at the red attacking his partner's face, and closed his eyes once more. With slightly trembling fingers, Natsuo began to continue tracing his fingers down Yoji's scarred neck.

"Are you going to answer me?" the green haired boy asked, snuggling deeper into the other's lap. The maroon haired boy smirked before bending down and nipping his partner's twitching ear. Feeling the shifting of the bed, Yoji attempted to look at Natsuo only to find his ear trapped in the other boy's teeth. He heard his Sentouki giggle, and with a swift movement, Yoji rolled over, pulling his cat ear roughly out of the other's mouth. Natsuo squeaked, before scowling playfully at Yoji.

"You're no fun," the Sentouki whined, grasping a lock of the mint green hair. Natsuo's fingers played idly with the Sacrifice's hair, watching the strands spill through his fingers. Yoji's violet eyes still stared intently at him, and Natsuo smiled slightly. The Sentouki brushed the hair from his Sacrifice's hair, before once again trailing his fingers across Yoji's scarred neck. The boy's slight smile fell as he studied the damage that had been inflicted in previous spell battles. Yoji closed his eyes when he felt his Sentouki's fingers dancing over his skin. A wave of sleepiness washed over Yoji, and before he knew what the other boy was doing, he was asleep under the influence of a weak word spell.

Feeling Yoji's body slowly relaxing, Natsuo rolled the sacrifice off of his lap, and settled down next to him. The maroon-haired Sentouki tugged playfully at his partner's ear before pulling the thin blanket over them both. Deep within a spell induced sleep, Yoji moved closer to the boy with whom he shared a bond, before wrapping his lanky arms around Natsuo's neck.

"G'ni…ght….Na..tsuo," Yoji murmured. His partner frowned slightly at his spell's weak hold on the other boy. Shaking such unimportant thoughts from his mind, the one-eyed cat boy smiled slightly, moved closer to his Sacrifice, embracing him, closing the space between them. Natsuo's eyelid fluttered closed over his remaining eye, and without another sound, he fell into a deep sleep. Silence permeated the room, wrapping around the two sleeping cat-eared boys, as they slept beneath the light of the moon.

The door to the apartment slowly creaked open as the rightful owner snuck back in after visiting his own Sacrifice through the other's balcony window. The spectacled man, shut the door with a quite click behind him, before he began to stumble towards his bed……Only to find it occupied by two strays that he had picked up from the street. Soubi frowned, and was about to shake them awake and demand that they return his bed, when he saw the pair's hands interlocked. A small but annoyingly cute display of their bond. The blonde smiled in amusement, and shook his head.

"I'm getting soft, looks like I'm getting the floor again tonight," Soubi muttered feeling the damage from the most recent spell battle beginning to take effect. Removing his glasses and setting them on the nearby table, Soubi leaned up against the wall before letting the waves of exhaustion take him to sleep. Meanwhile, on the bed, a very awake Yoji grinned at the Sentouki's weakness. The sacrifice muffled his giggles by burying his face in Natsuo's chest. Inhaling his Sentouki's sweet cinnamon-like smell, Yoji finally succumbed to sleep, clutching at the other boy's night shirt, tears of laughter still clinging to the sides of his eyes.

OOOO

As usual, Soubi was the first to get up, and he left with little fuss to dart to his art class of the week. Yoji lay in bed, silently calculating and planning out his next moves for finding himself food somewhere in this place. Soubi groaned when he saw the time, and with one last rueful look at his steaming coffee that he wasn't able to drink, the blonde grabbed his sketchbook before darting out the door. When the door clicked behind the older man, Yoji sat up abruptly, and darted over to grab the awaiting coffee sitting abandoned on the counter. His small pink cat tongue lapped up a small amount of the scalding liquid before he gagged at the horrendous taste.

"Gross. Soubi your coffee tastes like crap!" the green haired boy called to no one in particular. Hearing a muffled groan Yoji turned to see Natsuo burying himself further into the pillows. Yoji smirked. Natsuo was not a morning person, and he was going to take advantage of it.

"Natsuo--------," Yoji called depositing himself on the bed as roughly as he could. The Sentouki's body shook as a tremor wracked the bed, thanks to Yoji's high leap onto it. Feeling a bit irritated by the unwanted attention, Natsuo pulled his head from the pillow he had it buried in to find Yoji's face inches from his own. Yelping at the sight, Natsuo scrambled into an upright position hoping that the blush he felt radiating on his face wasn't visible. Yoji's smirk grew wider and before he knew it, Natsuo felt the other boy's hand snaking up his arm. Glancing at the fingers trailing across his arm he noticed the similarity that the pattern he was tracing shared with the very pattern that Natsuo had made Yoji's skin the night before. The sacrifice's fingers stopped when they reached a small bruise that had yet to disappear from his Sentouki's arm.

"Where's this from, hmm?" Yoji inquired, tracing spirals over the beautifully colored flesh. Natsuo, looking up at the ceiling shrugged, collapsing back down into the blankets still warm from his partner's body heat.

"It was just there yesterday, I don't know why it's not gone yet," the maroon-haired Sentouki said, cracking his eye open to look at Yoji. The cat-eared Sacrifice frowned and continued his patterns over his partner's bruised flesh. Natsuo's heartbeat increased as he feared that Yoji was onto his ability to feel pain.

"Pain, I wonder if we will ever be able to feel it," Yoji remarked leaning down to plant a small kiss on the bruise. Natsuo twitched, feeling a bit bothered by the drastic turn their innocent bruise conversation had taken.

_He can't know…I must keep it from him,_ the maroon-haired Sentouki thought, attempting to keep the rising panic he felt in his chest from showing on his face.

"Who knows, but either way Nagisa-sensei wouldn't want use back…would she?" Natsuo sighed at Yoji's continued musings, reaching to grab the other boy's swishing tail. Smirking he tugged on it softly, giggling as Yoji gave a small yelp. A wave of guilt washed over him as he remembered the effects of the genetic manipulation hadn't worked. Biting his lip, Natsuo leaned into Yoji's chest, hiding his face from the view of his musing partner.

"That'll never happen, and you'll always have me," the Sentouki murmured softly, clutching at the fabric covering Yoji's pale frame. His Sacrifice, not sensing his partner's inner distress, smiled slightly.

"I suppose that means that you'll always have me as well," Yoji remarked, running his fingers through the other boy's hair. Natsuo nodded, not trusting his voice to stay steady, battling with his inner critic pumping his mind with negative thoughts that contradicted the bond itself.

Yes, I shall stay by your side as long as I am wanted, the Sentouki thought.

Forever by your side,

Even after this fraying bond,

Dies,

Leaving us free to live….

Until death claims all.

Natsuo smiled slightly at his inner word spell, hoping that it would hold until he finally picked up the strength to tell Yoji,

"Zero's aren't immune to pain,

We just choose not to feel it."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: This is RedShinigami99 (on DA, not any of the others who although they use this account never seem to write anything…Hmm I'll pester them later XD )**

** My first Loveless fanfic EVAR! Woot! I hope to write more though ;p**

** Well goddammit…I had such a hard time writing this little one-shot . I had fun as well though :D Aww the cute Zero boys :heart: Hmm I wonder where their names are….and since they are also a Zero pair do they have the same symbol as the Zero girls? 0.o**

**Woo…Natsuo is so OOC in this XD But someone has to be cute and innocent and angsty don't they? X3**

** I kept trying to add in stuff such as goose bumps/chills however they can't feel goose bumps/chills X3 It was really pissing me off for quite a bit…..(some of my mistakes on the subject still remain most likely too .) They have a sense of touch though…. **

**Read and review please!**

**I might even add a chapter or two more if there's any interest ;3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless, Yun Kouga does, and I worship her for that X3 I only take credit for this…uh little sucky fanfic above that I wrote…**


End file.
